The day the sky fell in
by Lac Lausanne
Summary: This is my first fan fiction for the Smurfs. Well my first fan fiction ever! What would happen if the Smurfs got visited by their greatest enemy and would they do the 'Smurfy' thing?
1. Chapter 1

Smurf fan fiction

The day the sky fell in

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**It is my first Smurf fanfic, so please be gentle!**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Smurf village and everyone was going about their business, Papa Smurf was smurfing a new potion to help Farmer Smurf grow bigger sunflowers and Greedy Smurf was in his bakery making pies for that evening.

Suddenly the sky went dark and all the smurfs looked up to see what cloud had blotted out the sun, but they could not see what it was properly as the 'object' came hurtling down towards them.

"SMURF FOR YOUR LIVES!" cried Brainy Smurf and everyone scattered in all directions just in time before a blur of black and screaming thudded down with a sickening thud onto a couple of unoccupied houses.

A great cloud of dust was thrown up and for two or three minutes or so, they could not see what the 'object' was.

They slowly crept towards the epicentre of the disaster and once the dust cleared enough, they all gave a collective "GASP! It's Gargamel !"

But what a mess he was in, falling from a great height is never good and this was bad.

"Oh, my smurf, Papa Smurf!" said Smurfette, "What on earth can we do?"

The other smurfs were congregating and some even had weapons in hand, eager to do battle with the evil wizard, especially after falling in on them uninvited so to speak.

"Let's get him" shouted Grumpy Smurf and together they moved forward to drive the wizard out of the village.

"Wait Smurfs," said Papa Smurf. "I don't think he will be doing us any harm, can't you see that he is badly hurt and in no state to even move? "

Only now did the other Smurfs actually properly look at Gargamel and not just act on impulse.

He did indeed look a sorry sight, one of his legs was all twisted at a weird angle, so probably broken, his face was just a mess of blood and his eyes were shut.

"Is he dead then?" asked Brainy smurf. "Don't think we are that lucky!" snided Farmer Smurf.

"Well, I can't see from here, we will have to climb onto his body to do a proper assessment, who will come with me? " said Papa Smurf.

"I will"said Doctor Smurf. So together, Papa Smurf and Doctor Smurf climbed up Gargamel's torn black robes and made their way along his uninjured leg to his chest.

"See, Papa Smurf, he is breathing at least, and he has a heartbeat, feel it?" "Wish his heart was kinder though" thought Papa Smurf to himself.

By now more and more Smurfs were coming along to see what was happening and Gargamel was totally surrounded with those that he wished to capture to eat or turn into gold. What a predicament.

Papa Smurf and Doctor Smurf got to Gargamel's face and they hardly recognised him, they shouted down to the other smurfs for buckets of water to clean him up.

Once all the blood was off, they could see that it had been coming from a cut on the top of his balding pate, so they bandaged it up. He groaned a bit whilst they were doing this but did not wake up.

Doctor Smurf lifted up one eyelid and shone a light, "Pupils reacting normally", so no brain damage. "He already has brain damage" smirked Smurfette.

"Now Smurfs, I need you all to help straighten this leg and then tie it onto this splint" said Doctor Smurf. "Handy Smurf, Hefty Smurf! Get some other Smurfs together and tie Gargamel down, we don't want him to start thrashing around and damaging the village further"

Half an hour later, Gargamel was trussed up like a turkey ready for the oven.

Although he was unconscious through it all, the movement of having his broken leg manipulated, roused Gargamel enough for him to scream in agony and shout "Oh, my, the smurfs are killing me, Azreal, HELP!..guhrr"

He then thankfully lapsed back into unconsciousness, so they could work in peace and quiet.

"Well, can't see any other injuries" said Doctor Smurf, "Just keep him warm and dry and we will see how he is in a few hours"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Smurf fan fiction 

Chapter 2

Gargamel in the meantime was in a strange land inhabited by giant Smurfs and he was at their mercy. They kept coming to his house and stealing all his food and then for fun, locking him up in the cellar with his cat for hours at a time.

The giant Papa Smurf had taken all his magic books so he could not even fight back with magic of his own and they even recruited Big Mouth as their henchman to beat him up on a regular basis.

Life was not worth living, not for Gargamel at least, but he had to go on for the sake of his cat and he did not like being beat by little creatures only 3 crab apples high! He was not going to give in, even if it was the last thing he ever did!

"My word, Papa Smurf" said Sassette, "Poor Papa Gargy is having a terrible nightmare".

They were watching Gargamel writhing around and groaning and almost threatening to break the ropes that were enveloping him.

"Well, at least it looks like he is waking up, we must be prepared for him to be quite angry and aggressive when he comes round" "That reminds me, better cook up a sedative potion just in case things get out of hand"

Gargamel in his dream world was running from Big mouth and the Smurfs and before he knew it he had fallen off a very high cliff, he felt certain that this was the end for him "Aarghhhh! I hate those smurfs!"

And then he woke up with a start and it took him a few seconds to even realise where he was and to notice the Smurfs. He started to scream "Leave me alone, don't kill me, I'm too young to die yet, Mummy!"

He then noticed that they were all 'normal' sized Smurfs and he just said "Oh, my leg, what's happened? Where am I? What have you done to me?"

"Now, now Gargamel, you had fallen out of your hot air balloon contraption earlier this morning and landed right in the middle of our village, which was lucky for you as you could have been lost in the forest for days and anything could have happened to you" Said Papa Smurf.

"You destroyed Happy Smurf's home and he is NOT happy about it" growled Tufty Smurf "In fact, I want to hurt you a bit more!"

"Keep him away from me" said Gargamel, his usual demeanour returning, "Now untie me this instant!" "No Gargamel, I don't think it will be wise of us to do so"

"Ooh! Just wait until I get my hands on you wretched Smurfs!" By now Gargamel was turning a bright shade of red to match his footwear.

"Remind us of WHY, we saved his life, Papa Smurf?" asked Brainy Smurf "Because it is the Smurfy thing to do, we should help all injured creatures, even evil humans"

"Hhmph" huffed some of the Smurfs.

Papa Smurf then said:

"We've sent for Big mouth to carry you back to your hovel" "Your mother has been told of your accident and she is waiting there to look after you whilst your leg heals, but it may not be the same again"

"Once Tracker Smurf arrives with Big Mouth, we will then untie you" said Papa Smurf.

"Well lucky for you then! Suppose that will mean I won't be able to chase after you anymore?" said Gargamel with a mixture of anger and resignation, whilst at the same time trying not to wince too much when he tried to move his injured leg.

"You have been given a second chance, and maybe being unable to chase us for a few weeks will make you realise that you may have untapped talents that you've not been able to explore due to your obsession with catching us" Said Papa Smurf.

"You may have a point there, but I'll still have you Smurfs, and I did not ask you to save my life either" "Oh, gads, it's going to be worse than hell having Mummy looking after me" sighed Gargamel.

"We could always change our mind and leave you in the forest all alone, we OWN you now" said Tufty Smurf. A snigger went up from the crowd of Smurfs surrounding Gargamel.

Gargamel looked a bit shocked at this. "You are showing your true colours, aren't you?" "Well I suppose I am getting on a bit, Azreal is not as young as he was, maybe I'll just get Scrupple to do all the running around for me, yes that's what I'll do, that good for nothing needs to do some work!"

Big mouth came into the clearing "Hello Smurfs, you wanted me?" He was being led by Tracker Smurf and he had a big bag on his head so that he would not know the way to the village.

"Well hello Bigmouth" said Papa Smurf, can you help us move Gargamel to his hovel?

"We'll untie his arms, but keep his hands tied up as we don't want him to give you any trouble" added Papa Smurf.

Some smurfs approached Gargamel with scary looking knifes, he almost had a flashback to his nightmare, "Keep them away from me!"

"Gargamel!" "They are just cutting some of the ropes, now stay still or they may cut you!" said Brainy Smurf.

Gargamel stayed stock still.

"I've got to pick him up?" asked Bigmouth, "I suppose that is the only way" answered Papa Smurf.

"Get your hands off me! You big Ogre" said Gargamel and he fought with Bigmouth who could not get a grip on him. You could not really say that he 'fought' as his hands were tied in front of him and he could only move one leg. He looked like a toddler have a tantrum.

"He does not want me to pick him up" said Bigmouth with a frown.

"No I don't" growled Gargamel.

"Had a feeling this would happen" said Papa Smurf, "Brainy, bring the sedative"

Brainy Smurf came racing out of Papa Smurf's lab with a bag of red dust.

"Now this won't hurt a bit Gargamel, just stay still" Said Papa Smurf.

"No, no, you can't do this to me! I'm the great wizard Gargamel, you don't just put me to sleep!"

Papa Smurf gave the bag of red dust to Bigmouth who emptied the contents all over Gargamel's head. "Gahh, splutter, gasp!" went Gargamel, he lay back then his eyes closed and he started to snore.

"OK Bigmouth, he's all yours" said Papa Smurf. "Be careful with him won't you" said Sassette.

"Yes, I'll be nice, but only because his mum is waiting and she is scary!" said Big Mouth with a shudder.

With Gargamel on his back in a fireman's lift, and Tracker Smurf leading the way, the Smurfs watched Bigmouth carry their troubles away…for now.

The end


End file.
